


So Divine

by ceciwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1930's, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/pseuds/ceciwrites
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. The year is 1936."I hope I'm not interrupting something important," he says, looking back and forth between the two of them. They are both silent for a moment, and it's apparently enough of an answer for him to continue. "Could I borrow you for a moment, Mr. Lightwood? I believe we have some unfinished business to settle."





	

Soft tunes fill the air, the dance floor crowded by couples swaying to the sound of the band, the golden chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling lighting up the room. Small tables have been placed along the edges of the room, occupied still by those who aren’t currently dancing, even though dinner is long since over. They aren’t loud per se but the many hushed conversations have the room buzzing, voices mixing with the music.  
  
“It really is incredible, don’t you think?” Alec looks back at the man sitting across from him by the table, trying to figure out what he is talking about. He seems to be lost in thought for a moment as he looks around the room like Alec just did. None of them says anything for a while until he speaks again.  
  
“I mean, look at this,” he says, gesturing around them, “this was the norm back in the twenties, back before the crash.” He nods his head, clearly impressed by the whole ordeal before looking at Alec. “I can’t think of anyone besides Mr. Bane who could afford this sort of extravagance in the year 1936.”  
  
“It is rather remarkable, yes.” Alec thinks about how lucky he is that his own business is still going better than most these days. It’s been hard work, no doubt about that, and the decision to separate his business from his parents’ hasn’t been easy, either. But he had managed, he had gotten by thanks to the constant support from his siblings.  
  
“You’d almost think there was some sort of magic involved.” The man seems to be considering it as a legitimate explanation for the incredible success of the host of the evening, and Alec can’t help but chuckle. There is a moment of silence before someone speaks, demanding their attention.  
  
"Gentlemen." They both look up to see none other than Mr. Bane standing at their table. He nods at each of them; a simple, polite greeting.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting something important," he says, looking back and forth between the two of them. They are both silent for a moment, and it's apparently enough of an answer for him to continue. "Could I borrow you for a moment, Mr. Lightwood? I believe we have some unfinished business to settle."  
  
His eyes catch Alec's, who is just about to excuse himself to Mr. Rankin, when the man interrupts. "Mr. Bane, you can't be serious! A business meeting on New Year's Eve!" He laughs, clearly thinking that it's all just a joke.  
  
Mr. Bane tears his eyes away from Alec, looking at the man in a way that tells him that he is being perfectly serious. It only takes a few second for him to stop laughing, but there is still a look of disbelief on his face. Before any of them can say anything, they are joined by a tall beautiful woman dressed in a long red dress.  
  
"Mr. Rankin, I'm sure Mr. Bane wouldn't leave his own New Year's party so close to midnight if it wasn't absolutely necessary." She sets her drink on the table and slides into the seat next to the man, leaning slightly towards him to gain his undivided attention.  
  
"Oh no, of course not, Miss Loss," he says, already completely mesmerised by the woman as if Alec and Mr. Bane aren't still at the table. Alec looks away from the two, back at Mr. Bane who is already looking at him, a small smile on his face.  
  
Alec quickly gets up from his seat, mumbles a goodbye to the couple before following Mr. Bane through the main area of the party and into a smaller corridor leading to a more secluded area of the building. Once they are both inside Mr. Bane’s office, Alec closes the door behind them and turns to look around the room.  
  
They are reasonably far away from where the party is held, the air is silent, lights much softer, warmer in here, making the whole atmosphere a lot more… private.  
  
Alec follows the other man with his eyes as he moves to the corner of the room, slowly and elegantly, movements as smooth as ever. He seems to be fiddling with something for a moment before turning around to face Alec, the smile on his face more genuine than earlier.  
  
“Care to join me?” Music starts playing and Alec returns the smile easily, a fluttery feeling spreading in his stomach and his chest as he immediately recognising the song. Alec takes a few, long steps, effectively closing the distance between the two of them. He swiftly picks up the champagne bottle that is placed on the small table beside the gramophone and opens it.  
  
As he fills the two glasses, he can feel the warmth through his suit as two strong arms are wrapped around him from behind, chest pressing against his back. He lets out a breathy laugh, putting the bottle down before turning around.  
  
“Hey, Magnus.” It’s soft, almost like a whisper across his lips, but it’s enough. It’s just the two of them, it’s easy, and it’s enough. Alec almost wants to laugh at the light feeling that is taking over his body as he wraps his arms around the other man’s shoulders.  
  
“Hi.” He sounds just as breathless as Alec feels, dark eyes shining in the dim light. Not wanting to postpone this moment that he had been looking forward to all through the events of the evening, Alec tilts his head a tiny bit and presses his lips against Magnus’.  
  
It’s just a small press of lips against soft lips, nothing more than that. But at the same time, it feels like so much more. It feels like assurance; it feels like a promise. Of everything to come, of love and support, and a warm safe place to call home.  
  
Alec can almost feel Magnus relaxing against him, a sigh falling from his lips as they part. They stand in silence, eyes closed, breaths mixing with the soft tunes spilling into the air. None of them has any idea how long they stay like this, forehead against forehead, dwelling in the feeling of being near each other once again.  
  
After a few moments the clock on the wall starts chiming, signalling the beginning of the new year. Magnus lets out a soft laugh, breath tickling across Alec’s cheeks as he tightens his arms around his waist, pulling him even closer. “Happy New Year, my dearest Alexander.”  
  
“Happy New Year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!! I hope you all have a lovely 2017 :)  
> The title is from "When Did You Leave Heaven?" by Guy Lombardo, which I imagine would be the song playing in Magnus' office.
> 
> Please come and say hi on Tumblr @softdaddario, I promise I don't bite. (and thank to @sfjessii for quickly beta'ing for me)


End file.
